I'll Keep Fighting Until I See Your Smile
by Stella Lockheart
Summary: He made a promise to protect her from everything including the priest of Etro. But when she decides to go willinagly with them to save his life. He would do anything to get her back. SxN


**Title: I'll Keep Fighting Until I See Your Smile  
****Author: Stella Lockheart  
****Pairing: StellaxNoctis  
****Song/Artist: Metamorphoze - Gackt  
****Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
****Author Notes: A semi old piece.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

In a world where not even running is allowed  
I only wanted to protect you  
And now... Even now, more than anyone else's kind words  
I want to softly touch your lips, only yours  
Even this neverending sky will one day reach its end  
I will never forget you, your image burned in my eyes  
More than anyone else's kind words, it is your memory  
That heals the pain that no one else could erase  
Now, I call you name over and over again  
We make mistakes over and over again, but  
The only thing I want to protect is the promise I made to you  
And now... Even now, more than anyone else's kind words  
I want to hold you in my arms once more  
Even now I keep on fighting for you

-Metamorphoze – Gacket

_Let me protect you for once Noctis._

He frowns slightly at the memory.

It had been the last time that he saw her before heading of the blonde man cloaked in white. Not to mention her last words to him as well. He knows that its only a matter time before the priests of Etro sacarficed her to their patron goddess.

Perhaps it had been a silly dream on his part to try and save the girl that he loves. Although she did seem happy in the few months they spent together.

Happy and sad.

If that was even possiable. Of course she may have known that it was only a matter of time before they eventually catch up to him.

"Are you awake sir?" a soft timid voice questions causing him to instantly glance at the small girl no older than eight years old. He nods. "That girl you were with the pretty blonde one, is she important to you?"

_"I promise I would protect you_…_even from them?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you…I have always loved you Stella."_

"I promised that I would protect her," he replies truthfully after a moment.

"So you will do anything to get her back even from priest of Etro?" the child innocent questions and he can almost see a smile dancing across her face. "You still have time to save her mister. The priest of Etro wouldn't kill her until the end of the tenth month on the eve of Etro."

"You're smart girl," he replies causing the girl to smile brightly.

"I see that your finally awake," a masculine but kind voice says causing him to instantly glance at the slightly older gentleman. Probably ten years his senior.

"I take it you're the one who healed me," he replies.

"I'm the doctor in this town," the man answers. "Although I would still rest for the time being. You still have time to save you lady friend."

"Why did you decide to help me?" he questions.

"You're a kind soul. Regardless of your odd abilities. I can tell that you are in love with your lady friend," the man replies taking off his glasses. "And when the time is right I won't stop you, but for now I need for you to rest and prepare yourself for the battle ahead, or both of you will end up dying."

He nods before laying back down on the bed. Sensing the wisdom in the man's words. He couldn't help but so smile softly realizing his dreams were of Stella.

He silently knows that they provided a sorce of motivation for him, because everything that he does from now on will always be for her.

"Can I ask you something Noctis," Ignis questions after a moment as his wife Diana lays a bowel of stew in front of them before sitting down next to the small child. At his silent nod. "How did you and Stella meet?"

"We met as children," he replies after a moment. "My parents died in the previous war, and I suppose hers as well, but even at a young age. I guess the priest decided to take me in because of my odd abilities. As for Stella she was chosen to become the next sacarficed."

"I'm sure you will be able save her," Diana put in kindly dipping a small ammount of torn fresh bread into the stew before chewing it.

"So are the two of you going to get married?" Samira questions innocently causing Diana to scold her eight year old daughter slightly.

"We never talked about it," he replies. "We were to busy running to think of any long term plans of the future."

Samira smiles and seem to be somewhat please about his answer before biting into a piece of bread.

"Well you and Stella are always welcomed here," Diana says kindly causing his lips to curl into a soft small grateful smile.

"Thank you for your kindness," he says sliping a spoonful of the warm stew into his mouth.

"I guess you will be headed out tomorrow to save your Star," Ignis comments.

"I was actually hoping that I would be able to leave tonight," he replies causing the doctor to nod in understanding. The sooner that they arrive in the captial city, the sooner that he will be able to start forming rescue plans to save his dearly beloved.

"Then I guess this is where we will part ways," he comments after a moment. "But I do hope that you and Stella comes back here someday."

Noctis nods, "Thank you for all of your help in the past couple of weeks."

"And you can repay me by not dying out there tomorrow night," Ignis comments with a slight smirk glowing on his face before extending his hand out towards him which Noctis instantly took.

"I don't plan on it," Noctis answers.

He silently knows that the captial city will still be celebrating the Festival of Etro even when he reaches the large city, but he knows the best time teo rescue her would be when the priest walk her down the festive streets in some form circle before they reach temple of Etro.

He frowns lightly catching a glimpse of Stella.

Golden locks cascading down her back, dress simply in a long black robe. Although he did see her violet blue eyes widen she saw him in the crowd.

He simply place a finger to his mouth indicating that she should be quiet and not draw attention to himself. He caught the understanding in her eyes.

It was only a little further before the crowd eventually lessens, and he knows that would be the best time to stage the rescue.

No sense in getting others involved in his personal battle against them. He summons his sword before teleporting in front of the priest leading the way the Etro. Noticing Stella summoning her rapier. Maybe they are daming their souls for doing this.

But at the moment he could really careless.

Because all of the scarfices needed to stop, and it needed to stop with Stella. He knows for the reminder of his life would be somewhere close to paradise. Especially if he has Stella by his side.

**-the end **


End file.
